


Dark Matter

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, after a long time of putting it off, im gonna make it happen, making it happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and as far as you know, there are no apologetic Hallmark cards for destroying the universe.</p><p>Welp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter

You don't like Alternia very much. It's boring, and unappealing, and sometimes, quite frankly, down right pathetic. You always find yourself there, nevertheless. The trolls give you dirty looks, and they threaten you, and they bitch, and moan, and even try to attack you, but that's all they do, because it's all they can do. They aren't any better than you are, as much as they may tell themselves otherwise. And though you'd certainly never admit it, you pity them; how they were so easily thrown over by a thousand-sweep-old fish bitch in a tight swimsuit, and her villian sidekick, the batshit juggalo Subjugglator, that would make the Hulk look tiny. You pity how the entire blood caste under the hue of teal is treated like a sack of shit. You pity how the entire planet is forced to worship a bunch of "special" trolls; most of who are complete dicks; and two humans, whom you once referred to as friends. 

But, you pity yourself, most of all, because you refused to give in when they came for you.

There are places on Alternia, though; places where no one goes, because no one considered the idea of anything existing there anymore. Those are the places you perfer. That is also where you are now. The tree you sit in is large and pink, and scalemates hang very literally like executed prisoners from the branches. You wonder for a brief moment if Terezi still goes here. It was, after all, once her home. You know, before she was forced into luxury. You don't wonder about it for long, because you are now unententionally asleep.

God, do you hate when she does that.

You, or more or less your dream self, sit upward, and take a moment to pull off your goggles. As expected, the girl with glowing green eyes and a bright smile bends down somewhat to wave at you. Just a wave. I mean, why would she help you up or apologise for ripping you from reality to probably ask you to do some kind of life risking task? That is just ridiculous.

All of Alternia refers to her has The Elegant Witch, Ms. Space, The Witch of Space, Your Honour, Our Beloved Princess, etc., but you just call her Jade.

"Hey!" Jade says, and her smile is wider than a normal face should be able to handle. 

"Wow, hi, thanks for not giving me a heads up or anything, that's real kind of you." You stand up, fuck up your hair by squishing your goggles up on your forehead, and look at her, really look at her. You don't see her very often, all together, but she doesn't seem to change. She wears the same overly-complex dress, and she has the same painfully neon green eyes, and her hair is still messy and long. In total, she's the same person she was before her brain was Condesce-tramp-stamped. 

"So, what do you want," you ask, and if you weren't trying to sound like a huge fucking dick, you sure failed.

She hesitates.

You wait.

She hesitates some more.

This continues for a while. 

"Well... I guess its not realy what I   want, but...." She places a finger to her lip and quirks her mouth, in a way that means she's trying to make her explanation sound not as horrible as it probably is.

"I need you to find the Heir of Breath! I promise it won't be that hard. It won't be! I, or... _we_ , need _you_ to do it, though."

"You need me to do everything, though."

"Dave, please."

You sigh and shift your weight. It's not like she's giving you any choices here. You either find 'the Heir of Breath', or you get gutted and your head cut off (in that particular order). 

Unfortunately, you don't know who the Heir of Breath is. 

"So, the Heir of Breath. Okay, that's fine, I guess. But can you, like, give me a name or something? Maybe a drivers liscense with his picture and everything? It's a guy, right? Wow, why did I even ask that, of course it's a guy, that's what Heir means. That's kinda unfortunate, I was hoping maybe I could date a badass hot chick that all of Alternia wants." You scoff to yourself, because you are just so hilarious. 

"You're getting off track! His name is John Egbert, but that's hardly important. When you wake up, you'll be on Earth, in the exact location where he is. See, it'll be so easy!" She grins and clasps her hands together, and for once you're glad you are here and not awake, because you don't even want to know how body transportations work. You are usually only doing local work; cleaning up dead troll body parts, getting unwilling trolls to submit themselves to the royals, etc, etc, etc. You hate doing it, but you are selfish, and you value your own life over the lives of others.

Jade assumes you have accepted what she has said, and she rambles on about how thankful she is that you are doing this, but you barely listen, because she has been 'thankful' a million times, and a million more times. 

She waves goodbye and you are falling again, but you aren't falling far, because suddenly there is gravel under your hands, and you are on Earth. 

There is fresh air, and a thousand people staring at you, and you have never felt more uncomfortable in your life, as well as a sense that this isn't going to be as simple as Jade had made it out to be. 


End file.
